The present invention relates to a novel and useful surgery chest pad protection device.
Surgery tables typically allow a positioning of a patient in various positions to accommodate medical procedures such as examination and treatment. In addition, imaging takes place during many surgical procedures, requiring that a surgery table have a generally opened configuration. Further, patients positioned on such surgery tables are generally supported by pads having various configurations.
Among the supports provided for patients on a surgery table is a chest pad having a central support, as well as wings or flanges that extend outwardly and upwardly from the central support to firmly hold a patient in a proper configuration. Protection against contamination from surgical procedures is generally required for such pads and supports. In the past, sheets or drapes have been placed over the pads to achieve this result. Unfortunately, such a procedure generally results in tucks, wrinkles, folds, and the like which tend to cause shear on a patient. Such shear often results in skin damage to the patient during surgical procedures.
A surgery chest pad protection device which provides cross-contamination prevention and shear management would be a notable advance in the medical arts.